


Love to suck

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Love to suck

Harry ran through the halls to enter Professor Snape’s classroom first. He heard the other students chattering and dived under the Professor’s desk. As he kneeled and pressed himself completely to the back of the desk, he waited patiently for the Professor to sit down.

Professor Snape entered his classroom and glared his way through the room. Each student shivered from fear of what they would have to do now. Slytherin sat on the left side while the Gryffindors sat on the right side.

Neville Longbottom sat in front of the class as usual, but this time he was staring at the floor.

“What’s so interesting with the floor, Longbottom?” Snape sneered as he watched the boy blush.

“Nothing, Sir,” Neville muttered, but he was convinced he saw Harry’s feet under the Professor’s desk.

Draco had seen the feet as well before they disappeared. What was Harry going to do? He wouldn’t! Draco remembered the previous night where he had told them that he was ready to lose his virginity and Harry had said to challenge him, which Draco had done. The blonde Slytherin leaned back and waited for the fireworks to explode.

Professor Snape moved his wand and the potion ingredients appeared on the black board. For the first time ever, he had to sit down. His muscles were sore and he couldn’t walk properly without the students asking questions. He sat down, pushed himself under the desk and stilled. His eyes met Draco’s, who was smirking.

Harry smiled as his older lover sat on the chair before pushing himself towards him. He grabbed the legs tightly before spelling the robes to the sides, exposing the jeans he had given Severus for his birthday. His hands went for the buttons, opened them and revealed a half hard cock. The older man didn’t even wear underwear.

Severus sucked his breath in, causing several students to look at him funny. “Continue working!” he ordered harshly.

As Draco watched his lover react to Harry’s attention he remembered last night, where Severus had laid him down on the bed, legs spread wide while Harry licked and kissed his cock. 

Harry stroked the now hard cock and spread the pre-come before taking the cock head into his mouth. He suckled on it before taking more. Within seconds his nose was buried in Severus’ black pubic hair.

Severus focused on Draco’s eyes as they had glazed. He smirked for a few moments before sneering again when he noticed students watching him again. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and placing his head in his hands, pretending to have a headache. He began thrusting very softly, not wanting to alarm the students in any way.

Draco remembered the elegant fingers entering his hole one by one until he was writhing on the bed from pleasure. He had tried to thrust back on the fingers as well as the mouth that was still attached to his cock.

“Draco, are you alright?” Blaise asked when he noticed the boy begin to sweat.

“I’m fine,” Draco muttered, as he didn’t want to leave his memory.

Harry took Severus’ sensitive balls in his hand and rolled them around slowly, knowing that it would make his lover moan.

Severus had troubles keeping his noises to himself as he felt Harry doing all those things to him that they reserved for the bedroom. A soft moan escaped his mouth as he felt himself nearing orgasm. He opened his eyes again, not seeing all the students looking at him, and looked straight into the panting Draco, who was wriggling around on his chair.

Draco couldn’t escape the memory, as he saw Severus entering him slowly and finally the man was buried in his tight virgin heat. The Slytherin remembered the pulling out and pushing back in, hitting his prostate over and over again. Draco locked eyes with Severus and witnessed something he’d never seen before in class.

Harry knew Severus was close by the way the balls were drawn up against his cock and sucked even harder. Then his mouth was being filled with salty semen and he swallowed, sucking each drop from the slit.

Draco panted when he felt himself orgasm without touching himself. He was stunned that he had come at the memory of being entered for the first time.

Severus mewled out loud as he came hard, shooting his semen into the warm mouth. He sagged when he came to and for the first time in his class, he blushed bright red, causing several students to snicker.

“Class dismissed! NOW!” Severus ordered angrily, while being embarrassed about what just happened. He felt Harry clean and dress him before standing up and sneering at the students. But the damage was done; the students couldn’t stop their snickering.

Harry crawled out from under the table when the classroom was empty and kissed Severus deeply. He turned and did the same thing to Draco before placing his hands on the other boy’s cock. Harry stopped the kiss, pulled the robe up and watched the wet spot in Draco’s pants.

“You came without touching yourself?” Harry asked curiously.

“Yeah. Just the memory of last night did that,” Draco said embarrassed.

“Harry, why did you do this?” Severus asked as he still felt the pleasure tingling through his body.

“Draco gave me a challenge and like I said last night, I love to suck!” Harry answered happily.


End file.
